


My Muse

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Elena asks you to be her muse.





	My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: Eres hermosa = You’re beautiful

The team were all in the kitchen after a successful mission. You grabbed a drink from the fridge and started talking with Daisy. You laughed at something the inhuman said. But you couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes watching you. 

You turned around and saw that it was Elena. You gave her a smile, you swore you saw her blush at being caught. Then you got a better look at her and saw that she had her sketchbook and a pencil in her hand and your smile grew. 

You felt an elbow nudge you, you looked over at Daisy and raised your eyebrow. She had a knowing look on her face. “Why don’t you go over there, (Y/N)?” Daisy knew about your feelings towards Elena, she also knew that Elena felt the same way about you. She could tell just by the looks Elena would give you when you weren’t looking.

You shook your head. “She’s busy and I don’t want to bother her.” 

“Oh come on. I know you want to. Plus this is you we’re talking about, Elena wouldn’t mind!” She smirked.

You sighed and decided to listen to your best friend. You made your way over to Elena and sent her a smile when she looked up at you. She smiled back. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.” She moved over so you could have room to sit next to her. 

“What are you drawing?” Elena looked down at her sketchbook and blushed. She turned it to you so you would be able to see what she was drawing. 

It was of you, she was drawing you. It took your breath away. You’ve see some of the other stuff she had drew and they were amazing but this one of you made heart skip a beat. 

“I… I don’t know what to say… It’s beautiful Elena.” You placed your hand on top of hers.

Elena looked down your hand on top of hers. She could feel spark just from your touch. “Eres hermosa.” You had no idea what she just said but it caused you to turn into a blushing mess. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Would you be my muse?” She looked at you with hopeful eyes.

A huge smiled formed on your face. “I would be honored.” At hearing you say that, Elena had a smile on her face that matched yours.

After months of you being Elena’s muse and spending a lot more time together lead Elena to confess her feelings for you. When you told her that you felt the same way she sped over to you, wrapped her arms around you and kissed you right then and there.


End file.
